


After and Before

by ammaAckerman



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Corvo being a father figure, Fluff, I can't deal with adult Emily, Just Cute Stuff, M/M, Oops, Outsider does arts and crafts, The Outsider is secretly a proud dad, confused outsider, fun times, happy Emily, little to no violence, maybe even poetry, silliness, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammaAckerman/pseuds/ammaAckerman
Summary: I just needed some cute scenes with the trio guys, I hope you enjoy.





	1. Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "You Are Beautiful" but don't read that fic unless you want a face full of smut okay? okay lets go.

Corvo stared blankly at the wall across from where he sat on his bed. The building was curiously quiet for the afternoon but he couldn’t pull himself out of his mind to inquire upon the silence.

All he could think about was The Outsider and his soft cold hands, he shuddered. Then, footsteps rang down the hall and his room door slammed open.

“Corvo!” Emily was taller now, older but still always running away from her caretakers and making trouble, Corvo started out of his daze to instead smile fondly at her.

“I know i’m supposed to be taking language…” Emily looked down at her shoes, “ but the strange letters made my head fuzzy so I came to see how you were doing. The castle is quiet today, do you think it’s assassins?” She looked at Corvo with fear in her eyes and he almost started to reassure her when a grin broke out across her face.

“I’m joking Corvo! I know you could kill anyone who tried to hurt me,you know I heard some of the guards talking about you, one of them said you were like my guard dog. He said that you were a bi-” Corvo cut her off’

“Foul language Emily.” she huffed and apologized.  
“Some of the guards haven’t forgotten what I did, no what I had to do in order to save you. I killed people Emily. It’s hard to realize that even though they’re strangers, they have family who mean as much to them as you do to me...Some won’t forgive me for taking them away.”

Silence followed as Emily processed those words, her eyebrows drawn together.

“You know, when i’m queen I’m going to make sure everyone knows you’re a hero, Corvo. Then you won’t have to hide in here all the time!” Emily grinned and skittered down the hall.

The sunlight seemed to shine brighter through Corvo’s window that day.


	2. Origami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outsider doesn't like mundane things

The rain made eerie tapping noises on the window in Corvo’s room, thunder broke through the sky.He sat on the floor in front of the Outsider’s shrine in his room, ever since that day, outsider hadn’t come to see him.And Corvo was too embarrassed to call for him.

Corvo had taught Emily about the Outsider and to be wary of him, the God was neutral and only granted Corvo his power out of curiosity, not because he was on his side.But now… now he had no idea what The Whale god thought of him after…

He couldn’t think about it without getting too warm under his collar, he shook his head fumbling with the purple streamers in his hands.

Corvo wondered what Emily was doing, he got up and walked through the palace, passing rushing servants and returning the nods certain guards gave him, he stopped at her door and knocked.

He could hear Emily’s laughing from inside and felt a familiar dark pull. He wasn’t, he couldn’t be.  
Corvo opened the door and the sight inside confirmed his suspicions. The Outsider sat on the carpet of Emily’s room, his legs under the dwarf table that sat in the middle, Emily sat on the other side of the table grinning wildly as she cut colored paper.

“Corvo guess what?” Emily turned to the assassin, “what?” Corvo’s voice sounded almost hoarse.

“The Outsider here has never paper folded before, so i’m teaching him how to make a swan.”  
Corvo turned to look at said god who was fumbling with the paper, folding it in weird directions.

“No, no, no. you’re doing it wrong, like this see? Fold it here.” Emily leaned over the table towards The Outsider and took the paper from him.

“You are just a bad teacher Emily Kaldwin.” The Outsider huffed and crossed his arms, the girl scrunched her eyebrows at him. “No, you’re a bad listener.” she threw the correctly folded paper at him and Corvo huffed out a laugh.

“A twelve year old girl just scolded you Outsider, now what?” He went and sat down at the small table with them.

“How do you do this again?” Corvo picked the pinkest paper he could find.

Emily looked happier than she had in awhile.


	3. winter is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> father daughter time

Corvo sat on the roof of the palace, Emily beside him.   
“Don’t stand up Emily, you don’t want to fal.” His hand rested on the girls back to steady her. She stared over the edge and sighed.

“Can you teach me to fight like you do?” Her eyes stared wide at the sea below. Corvo thought for a moment.  
“Maybe one day when you’re a bit older. The training is quite extensive Emily” He added the last bit because the princess pulled a face. She grunted.

“My caretaker says that my mother would want me to become an elegant lady, so I have to sit up straight and use all the right forks...how would she know what mother would want? Mother is dead. She can’t tell people anything!” Emily’s face went quite red.

The heart in Corvo’s belt thumped.

“Emily, the caretaker is only doing her job. Please stop making a fuss about simple things.” He scolded lightly, patting the girl’s thin hair. 

Emily grabbed Corvo’s hand and stared at it, “The Outsider told me your hands are rough because you loved my mother and you worked hard to protect her.” a salty breeze brushed Corvo’s hair in his eyes.

“I love you just as much as I loved her.” It was the bright setting sun that stung at his eyes, wasn’t it?

“I love you too dad.” Emily hugged her father’s arm tightly and shivered. “It’s cold, can we go inside?” her nose was red from the cool breezes that wafted over them from the water below.

“Alright hang on,” Corvo held his daughter and brought her inside through a window to her room.

The nights were getting colder as winter drew near, and the kingdom could feel it in their bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its rly short but I can't get myself to add anything to this chapt. so plz be patient with me

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? Comments? Ideas?


End file.
